Tu abrazo Your Embrace
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: De que me sirve todo lo que tengo, si me falta lo único que quiero... Si me faltas tú
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga Twilight / Crepúsculo pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Your Embrace.**

**Prefacio.**

¿Qué hago con mi vida vacía? Ya no la soporto. Solo quisiera que cualquier cosa le diera color, o que algo terminara de destruirla para dejar de sentir. Ya no pido más, ya lo tengo todo… o casi.

********

Estoy segura de que cualquier persona que estuviera en mi lugar se sentiría dichosa, extasiada, completa. Cualquier persona excepto yo, claro. ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener lo que quiero? Peor aun, ¿Por qué nunca puedo saber lo que realmente quiero antes de perderlo? Ya me parece que es la historia de mi vida.

********

**Capítulo 1**

**Introducción.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen solo Bella. Mi extraña e insulsa existencia comenzó en Phoenix. En la escala del 1 al 10 yo siempre estuve en el 5, exactamente en el punto medio; nunca tuve un talento artístico reconocible, en la escuela nunca fui la chica más popular aunque tampoco, afortunadamente, me incluía en el grupo de marginados socialmente que siempre existe, y a la hora de las calificaciones todas eran regularmente buenas, aunque no para brillar por mi excelente promedio, mi único sobresaliente siempre fue en Literatura, y hubiera sido el colmo que no, ya que lo único que hacía realmente muy bien era leer cuanto libro cayera en mis manos, y, ah claro, caerme, eso también me salía de maravilla.

Así fue toda mi vida en Phoenix desde que empecé a ir al jardín de niños hasta que cumplí 15 años y mis padres decidieron mudarse a Forks, Washington. Mi padre, Charlie, era policía, y más de una vez estuvo cerca de perder la vida gracias a las estúpidas balaceras de las estúpidas pandillas de los barrios bajos; por esto, mi madre, Renée, siempre estuvo muy descontenta con el arriesgado trabajo de mi padre, y cuando éste cumplió 20 años de servicio, le dijo que había pedido ser transferido a un lugar donde pudiera ejercer sin tantos riesgos; ella aceptó encantada en el acto, pero los dos eran y son excelentes padres, así que antes de tomar una decisión definitiva me preguntaron qué quería yo, y yo, como no lo sabía, dejé que decidieran por mi. Así fue como me encontré abordando el avión que me llevaría a mi nueva vida. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Tal vez hasta sería un cambio muy favorable. Mis padres me dijeron que el clima era fresco y que los bosques serian hermosos.

Oh decepción. Tal vez en vez de decir fresco, debieron haber dicho: "congelante y permanentemente húmedo". Y en vez de bosques hermosos, habría quedado mejor: "lo único que hay en esa ciudad son árboles"; si, algo así hubiera sido más apropiado. Ese no había sido del todo un buen comienzo.

Sin más remedio que aguantar, me matriculé en el instituto de aquella pequeña y fría ciudad, y ya me estaba preparando para llevar la misma vida que en Phoenix, pero esta vez algo lo cambió, para mi buena o mala suerte.

En la primera clase, Álgebra, una chica de aspecto frágil pero bastante energética se me acercó antes de que el profesor llegara:

-- Hola, soy Alice Cullen.

Y ese fue el momento que cambió toda mi insulsa existencia. En vez de solo contestar con una tímida sonrisa, hice algo que jamás en la vida, créase o no, había hecho: me presenté.

-- Hola Alice, yo soy Bella Swan – le extendí la mano para saludarla, y para mi sorpresa, mi mano no tembló para nada. Ella sonrió encantada, estrechó mi mano con firmeza y además me beso en la mejilla estruendosamente. Lo primero que hizo después de saludarme fue pedir mi horario de clases. Mientras lo examinaba me explicó que la habían adelantado un año desde que estaba en secundaria, porque ella se aburría con el nivel que le correspondía.

Coincidió que estaríamos juntas también en Historia, y además agregó que yo estaría con su hermano en Biología y Literatura; no tuve tiempo de preguntarle quién era su hermano porque en ese momento llego el profesor y ya no se detuvo hasta que sonó el timbre otra vez; Alice se despidió y me dijo que me esperaría en la cafetería para almorzar y presentarme a su "grupo", yo asentí sonriéndole, y realmente era sincera, Alice me había caído muy bien y me inspiraba cierta confianza. Las siguientes tres clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria, hubo algunos chicos y chicas que se presentaron e intentaron entablar una conversación conmigo, pero en todos los casos yo respondía a las preguntas con educados monosílabos o frases de no más de cinco palabras. Parecieron comprender que no era muy conversadora y desistieron de sus intentos al cabo de un rato, lo cual constituyó un alivio para mí.

Hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí a la cafetería bastante insegura; no sabía con que me iba a encontrar, ¿Y que tal si los amigos de Alice no eran tan amables como ella y no me querían en su grupo?

Con cavilaciones de este tipo llegué a la cafetería y me quedé parada en la entrada, intentando divisar a mi pequeña amiga con ojos de un hermoso color azul turquesa y cabello oscuro y lacio. La encontré mientras agitaba la mano frenéticamente desde una de las mesas del fondo y me dirigí a ella antes incluso de comprar nada de comer. Al acercarme pude notar que en la mesa aparte de Alice había otra chica y tres muchachos.

Alice se levantó para presentarme a sus acompañantes.

-- Hey chicos, ella es Bella y a partir de hoy se sentará con nosotros – dijo sin dar lugar a ninguna réplica – sean lindos con ella ¿de acuerdo? Los cuatro jóvenes sentados a la mesa me miraron, y como si lo hubieran ensayado antes, me sonrieron ampliamente y al mismo tiempo.

Después cada uno tomó su turno para la presentación.

-- Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte – me dijo un chico alto y atlético, mientras se levantaba -- yo soy Jasper Hale, novio de Alice. Me estrechó la mano mientras me daba un ligero beso en la mejilla. Su piel era pálida, pero no tanto como la de Alice, y su cabello, un poco largo y con las puntas rematadas en suaves ondas, era de un resplandeciente rubio dorado; sus ojos eran bastante expresivos y de un bonito color avellana. Después de saludarme se colocó junto a Alice para poder abrazarla; había un fuerte contraste entre ellos, pero eso no los hacia verse menos adorables.

-- Hola Bella, me llamo Rosalie Hale – seguramente identificó mi cara de reconocimiento porque añadió – si, soy hermana de la mitad masculina de esa informe masa azucarada --, me dijo mientras señalaba discretamente a Jasper con la barbilla, que ahora besaba efusivamente a su novia sin dejar de abrazarla – Aunque yo soy la mayor.

-- Solo-por-un-año – replico él balbuceando, sin despegar aun los labios de los de Alice.

-- Ja ja ja si como quieras hermano menor. Ven Bella, siéntate.

La fémina que me ofreció un asiento junto a ella, sin duda, debía dedicarse a caminar por las pasarelas en su tiempo libre. Alta, su figura era escultural, por decir lo menos, de proporciones perfectas y despampanantes. La abundante melena rubia le caía suelta y ondulada hasta media espalda. Su tierno rostro parecía el de un ángel: de cejas definidas, espesas pestañas, e irises de color castaño claro; pómulos altos y labios carnosos maquillados delicadamente de rojo oscuro; en una palabra: ¡wow!.

-- Se te olvidó mencionar que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi – Rosalie rió y volteó para darle un pequeño beso al muchacho que había hablado. Después él me miró y me extendió el puño a modo de saludo.

-- Emmett McCarthy – me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Yo me sonrojé y vacilé un poco pero al final choque mi puño con el de él; soltó una carcajada. Emmett era impresionante; no podía estar muy segura porque estaba sentado, pero parecía que era bastante alto, más que Jasper; y muy fornido, lo sabía por la manera en que la camiseta blanca de manga larga se ceñía a los músculos de sus brazos y del pecho. A pesar de su físico intimidante, tenía una expresión sorprendentemente amable. Su enorme sonrisa un tanto infantil, hacía que se le marcaran unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas; su piel no era muy pálida, pero difícilmente se le podría considerar bronceado. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, corto y ligeramente rizado. Sus grandes y entusiastas ojos eran de color gris oscuro. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué todos en esta escuela tenían ojos "de color"? ¿O solo eran ellos?

-- Tu turno Eddie – hasta ese momento me fijé en el joven que estaba sentado al lado de Emmett, pero me parecía que el me había clavado la vista todo el tiempo.

Nuestra miradas se encontraron por lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos eran como un profundo océano de color verde esmeralda, al que no le veía fin por ningún lado. Mientras lo miraba sentía como algo giraba lentamente en mi interior, hasta que terminó de encajar con un eco que me golpeó en el estómago y obligó a mi corazón a llevar un ritmo que casi podría pasar por taquicardia. En ese momento supe que podría nadar en esas aguas hasta ahogarme, tocar el cielo y resucitar. Por el resto de mi vida…

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de lo que supongo será un mini-fic**

**Dejenme reviews para saber si les gustó o no, sugerencias, críticas crueles, etc. **


	2. No más gris

**Capítulo 2**

**No más gris.**

Dicen que cuando mueres toda tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos, pero a mí me estaba sucediendo y estaba casi segura de que no estaba muriendo.

Mientras observaba aquellos hermosos orbes brillantes como esmeralda, fui plenamente consciente de cada momento de mi vida, y también de que si tuviera que elegir un color para describirla hasta ese día, tendría que elegir el gris opaco. Y lo supe con exactitud porque en el momento en que clavé la mirada en la de él todo adquirió un color intenso y brillante; afuera el día estaba nublado y lluvioso pero a mí me parecía hermosamente resplandeciente, como si las gotas fueran pequeños diamantes cayendo y el sol hubiera salido de repente para crear cientos de bellos arco iris al atravesarlos.

Él desvió la mirada y por un momento me quedé en blanco. Hasta que escuché su voz.

-- No me digas "Eddie".

Fue un susurro mezclado con una especie de gruñido, pero yo instantáneamente pensé que era el sonido más bello que podría existir en el universo. Él se volvió hacia mi y me regaló la sonrisa más perfecta que hubiera podido imaginar. Discreta y curvando solo una de las comisuras de su boca.

-- Mi nombre es Edward… Cullen – me extendió la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda pero solo llegó hasta la mitad. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y yo, feliz de la vida, me incliné para alcanzar su mano.

Su piel era suave y tibia, y de inmediato calentó mis dedos fríos. Sentía como el calor se extendía desde mi mano, subiendo por mi brazo y de allí al resto de mi cuerpo. Un estremecimiento me recorrió toda la espalda, y un extraño cosquilleo se adueñó de mi estómago. Se me cerró la garganta de los nervios y tuve que carraspear para poder hablar y contestarle.

-- Bella… Swan.

Ya habíamos superado el límite de tiempo de contacto en un apretón de manos normal, y seguro a los demás les comenzaba a parecer extraño que no nos soltáramos, pero a mi me importaba un cacahuate como se pudiera estar viendo la escena desde afuera; no tenía ninguna prisa por dejar de sentir aquella pálida y reconfortante piel…

-- Veo que ya has conocido a mi hermano Bella – a pesar de que no había sido fuerte, la voz de Alice me sacó de mi burbuja haciendo que pegara un bote por la sorpresa.

-- ¿Hermano? – pregunté como una tonta. Obviamente eran hermanos si ambos eran Cullen.

-- Así es, Edward es mi hermano mayor. Nos llevamos un año igual que Rose y Jazz.

Le puse más atención a Alice que ya se había sentado junto a Edward. Me fijé en los rostros de ambos y note que compartían ciertas características, como el tono de piel y la forma de los labios y de los ojos; los dos eran muy guapos, pero para mi quien se robaba el titulo de la hermosura perfecta era Edward sin duda alguna.

-- Y Emmett es nuestro primo – añadió Alice, sonriéndole juguetonamente al enorme aludido.

-- ¿En serio?

-- Si, nuestras madres son hermanas – me explicó Edward con esa voz suave como si me estuviera arrullando.

-- Bueno, ahora me siento como una intrusa, todos tiene relación excepto yo – estaba cómoda pero en verdad ahora me sentía como una extraña entrometida en medio de una íntima reunión familiar, sobre todo porque el aura que desprendían aquel grupo de jóvenes beldades era exactamente eso: familiar. Y terriblemente acogedora.

-- ¿De qué hablas Bella? No eres una intrusa, eres nuestra amiga – puntualizó Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y después añadió:

-- Es más, yo te siento casi mi hermana – y después le dirigió a Edward una mirada suspicaz antes de que él desviara la vista otra vez. Fingí no darme cuenta de ese gesto.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió entre conversaciones de las cuales yo era el tema principal. Todos me hacían preguntas sobre mi escuela en Phoenix, mis padres, mis pasatiempos, etc., y yo les respondía con naturalidad; ellos me contaban sus anécdotas mas graciosas, extrañas o incluso con matices de tristeza, y yo también les hacía preguntas y comentarios sobre casi todo, como si nunca hubiera sido una chica tímida e introvertida. Me desenvolvía con suma facilidad dentro de ese peculiar grupo de amigos-familia, tanto que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me desconecté del mundo a mí alrededor a tal grado que ni siquiera notaba a las demás personas o el tiempo transcurriendo, y solo era vagamente consciente del deseo de no querer que la hora del almuerzo terminara.

Pero el tiempo no concede caprichos, y después de una hora demasiado breve o infinitamente larga, dependiendo de la perspectiva, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo.

Saqué mi horario de la bolsa de atrás de mis vaqueros, pero apenas estaba leyendo la palabra Biología cuando Alice me interrumpió con la voz tensa por la anticipación. No entendía muy bien esa actitud.

-- Bella te toca Biología ¿verdad? – asentí cautelosamente.

-- Si, alguien podría de…

-- ¡A Edward también le toca Biología en tu clase! Vamos, vamos, ya es tarde – comenzó a empujarme antes incluso de que terminara de levantarme; no me molestó pero me desconcertó que estuviera así de emocionada de que tuviera Biología con su hermano; tanto que no me sorprendería que comenzara a saltar de un lado a otro como si fuera un personaje de caricatura. Siendo sinceros, yo también podría estar como Bugs Bunny ante Lola Bunny, pero jamás lo admitiría: era completamente ilógico que pudiera sentirme emocionada por compartir clase con Edward, ni siquiera lo conocía. Aunque él fuera tan… interesante, eso no justificaba que estuviera sintiendo unas cuantas mariposas revoloteando en mi interior. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Miré a Alice con cierta preocupación y luego a Edward como pidiéndole ayuda; el pareció entenderme al instante, lo cual me dejó algo inquieta (sentí casi como si hubiera leído mi mente).

-- Tranquila Alice, no presiones a Bella – le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, y después se volvió hacia mí:

-- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Ya sabes… estamos juntos… o sea, en la clase… la tenemos juntos… yo… -- sin poder evitarlo le sonreí todo lo que pude; me enterneció verlo nervioso, sobre todo cuando había empezado la frase tan confiado, en apariencia, de sí mismo.

-- Para nada, al contrario, te lo agradezco Edward – el pronunciar su nombre me provocó un escalofrío en la nuca. Casi me sentí ridícula… casi.

********

El aula de la clase de Biología era un laboratorio: con mesas alargadas para dos personas que tenían contactos eléctricos y las llaves de agua y gas. Como todas.

Realmente todo se parecía mucho a mi anterior escuela en Phoenix. Podría pensar que seguía en Arizona de no ser porque afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros… y porque a lado mío estaba sentado el ser más hermoso que podría haber en el mundo, de carne y hueso, a escasos treinta centímetros de distancia.

Después de la presentación con el profesor, me fue asignado el único lugar que quedaba disponible, junto a Edward. Al principio no podía comprender como es que un asiento junto a él estaba libre, pero después pensé que tal vez el profesor no dejó que nadie se sentara allí; ningún alumno trabajaría junto a Edward Cullen: los chicos por estar odiándolo, y las chicas por estar fantaseando.

La clase no era muy interesante que digamos, así que por primera vez me entregué a una contemplación mas detallada del muchacho que se inclinaba sobre su libro con actitud de concentración.

El cabello, ligeramente largo y de aspecto despeinado, tenía un peculiar tono que nunca antes había visto: una combinación entre el color del caramelo, castaño claro y un matiz cobrizo. Su piel era hermosamente pálida: clara, pero sin parecer una hoja de papel, y las mejillas las tenía ligeramente sonrosadas. Las cejas eran de color castaño oscuro, rectas, gruesas y definidas; los ojos tenían una bonita forma almendrada y… ¿ya mencione que eran del color verde esmeralda mas brillante y hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida? Una nariz recta y perfecta, del tamaño ideal para su cara de ángel.

Sus labios… sus labios; eran de un suave color fresa, no gruesos ni delgados, solo perfectos, carnosos, con una forma muy bonita que casi podría describirse como "de corazón". Un mentón y mandíbula fuertes y varoniles, sin un rastro de vello facial.

Su cuerpo era atlético y atractivo, y aun con esos vaqueros desteñidos tan comunes y un ligero suéter de cuello alto, llamaba más la atención que cualquier modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein. O al menos esa fue mi impresión antes, al verlo caminar apenas unos minutos por el pasillo, con un porte tan elegante que cualquier príncipe del mundo se pondría celoso.

A pesar de que lo estaba haciendo discretamente, supongo que mi escrutinio se volvió perceptible porque de repente Edward clavó su mirada en mi cara, y me regaló otra de esas hermosas sonrisas:

-- ¿Puedo preguntar que estás viendo con tanta atención?

La pregunta sonó algo ruda, pero al ver sus ojos amables y esa cálida sonrisa, me invadió un sentimiento de tranquilidad y confianza que me desarmó por completo. Al parecer los buenos modales y la discreción se esfumaron de mi cerebro porque sin pensármelo dos veces le solté:

-- Solo estaba dándome cuenta de lo guapo que eres.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

¿Cómo demonios fui capaz de decir eso? No es que no fuera cierto, pero no tenia porque decírselo, y menos de esa manera.

Edward puso una cara de asombro inolvidable, y yo sentí que el mundo se me venia encima. Ya lo estaba imaginando, seguramente el pensaría que estaba loca y si alguna vez hubo la posibilidad de ser amigos, en ese momento se fue al traste. Más roja de lo que había estado en toda mi vida, creo yo, me volteé y clave la vista al frente dejando que mi cabello ocultara un poco el tomate que tenía por cara en ese momento.

Unas traicioneras lágrimas de frustración estaban a punto de derramarse de mis ojos, cuando escuche una disimulada risita a lado mío.

Me volví, en parte apenada y en parte enojada, para ver a Edward con una amplia sonrisa y las cejas levantadas:

-- Directa al grano eh? – Sentí el calor de mi cara aumentando de nuevo, y la sonrisa de él se volvió mas tierna – No me esperaba esto, pero ya que surgió el tema debo decir que tú también me pareces muy guapa.

Habría jurado que noté cierta vergüenza en sus ojos al decirlo, y que el ligero rosado de sus mejillas aumentó apenas perceptiblemente. Aun sonriendo, bajo la vista unos segundos, para después volver a mirarme y soltar otra risita.

Suspiré de alivio y yo también me reí ligeramente.

-- Creo que no debí habértelo dicho – le dije aun con el pronunciado rubor en las mejillas.

-- ¿Por qué no?

-- Bueno, no es algo que se le dice a las personas el día que las conoces.

Él lo meditó unos segundos y después me respondió:

-- Me parece que la atracción física no esta sujeta al factor tiempo. Es algo instantáneo: se da o no se da. ¿Cómo se le llama?... Es… "química".

Eso me sorprendió. No parecía un chico que pudiera hacerle caso a la "química". Aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-- ¿Así que tú crees en todo eso? "Química", "amor a primera vista", etc.

Edward volvió a ver al suelo mientras sonreía vacilantemente.

-- Bueno, nunca lo había hecho, pero… -- miró fijamente mis labios un par de segundos, para después subir a mis ojos, y verlos de una manera coqueta y tierna a la vez --… hoy en el almuerzo… me convertí en creyente.

Parpadee incrédula un par de veces, antes de regresarle la sonrisa.

Antes había dicho que sentía unas cuantas mariposas revoloteando. Bueno, ahora la expresión correcta sería: sentía todo un enjambre de furiosas abejas asesinas zumbando y volando por mi estómago como si fuera un panal al que hubieran agitado vigorosamente.

Me estaban temblando un poco las rodillas. Aun nos estábamos mirando, pero antes de que pudiera responderle…

-- ¡Cullen! ¡Swan! – ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la enojada voz del profesor Banner. Él se contuvo un poco antes de volver a hablar – La vista al frente por favor – dijo señalando la pizarra blanca que tenía a un lado.

Edward y yo asentimos y fijamos los ojos al frente como el profesor había ordenado. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener nuestra atención, se volvió y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra con un marcador azul.

Mi compañero de laboratorio y yo nos miramos disimuladamente con el rabillo del ojo, y después sofocamos una risita que se nos había escapado.

Para evitar ser reprendidos de nuevo, Edward y yo hablamos a través de notas que iban de un lado a otro discretamente, y ocasionalmente en murmullos. A pesar de eso la conversación era "fluida" y muy interesante.

Ese fue nuestro modo de comunicación los días siguientes cuando compartíamos clase, y cuando estábamos libres de profesores que pudieran mandarnos a detención, también nos enfrascábamos en diversas conversaciones.

Podía sentir la "química", y como el mismo Edward lo había dicho, yo también me convertí en creyente. Vislumbraba en él y en su personalidad magnética a un posible mejor amigo, algo que nunca antes me había parecido posible, ya que el 99% de las personas que conocía tachaba de extraña mi personalidad y se alejaban de mi. Y él, por el contrario, parecía muy interesado, y lo que era mejor, me comprendía y compartía conmigo muchos puntos de vista sobre muchas cosas; lo cual, por cierto, me encantaba y me hacía muy feliz.

Al pasar los días y ver que el color en ellos no disminuía, gracias sobre todo a Edward y su particular y muy especial familia, comencé a concebir la esperanza de que mis días ya no se volverían grises otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. ^^**


	3. Tan cerca

**Capítulo 3**

**Tan cerca.**

En definitiva, Forks me gustaba. Y mucho.

Después de seis meses de estar atrapada bajo la permanente capa de nubes en el cielo, y ver caer toda la lluvia que no había visto en mi vida, terminé por acostumbrarme al desapasionado clima de Forks. Pero eso no significaba que me gustara.

La razón por la que ese húmedo y frío pueblo me gustaba tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

La primera vez que escuché su nombre completo, en mi segunda semana de clases, me pareció que era un nombre sacado de una antigua y predecible telenovela; se lo comenté en cuanto me lo dijo, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho al siguiente instante, porque pensé que el podría ofenderse o algo así, pero lo que obtuve fue una risa disimulada y la breve historia de cómo escogieron su nombre:

_-- A mí también me lo parece en ocasiones, pero no le digas a mi madre --me reí al escuchar lo último y él también, pero de pronto se puso serio -- eran los nombres de mis abuelos: Edward Masen y Anthony Cullen. Es como una especie de homenaje, ambos murieron poco antes de que yo naciera._

_-- Lo lamento mucho -- no sabía que mas decirle, bajé la cabeza y me quedé con la expresión perpleja unos segundos._

_-- ¿Te he hecho sentir incómoda? Lo siento, es que me resulta muy fácil hablar de cualquier cosa contigo._

_Lo miré y me di cuenta de que tenía estampada en el rostro una sonrisa deslumbrante y cálida._

_-- Y a mí contigo Anthony -- puse un énfasis exagerado al pronunciar su segundo nombre. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados un momento, pero después puso una cara pícara y dijo en un volumen bastante más alto del necesario:_

_-- ¡Marie, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a clase! -- todos en el pasillo voltearon a verme, y yo me puse roja como un tomate, para satisfacción de Edward que soltó una sonora carcajada._

_-- De acuerdo, entendí la indirecta -- musité antes de volver a caminar junto a él._

Volví a reírme al recordar ese momento, mientras me preparaba para salir a la llovizna que caía. Como dije ya me había acostumbrado al clima pero no dejaba de parecerme algo… engorroso, de todas formas no faltaría un día a la escuela a menos que tuviera cuarenta grados de fiebre.

Sin duda, el querer mantener calificaciones buenas era un importante razón, pero, y me apenaba reconocerlo, el saber que así podría pasar mas tiempo con Edward era el motivo que me hacía brincar de la cama todos los días como si tuviera en la espalda un resorte a presión listo para liberarse.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila en mis primeras clases, a excepción del leve cosquilleo en el estomago que siempre me acompañaba y que se incrementaba conforme se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. En cuanto vi a mis amigos sentados en la mesa de siempre, el cosquilleo se calmó y más tranquila pude dirigirme a poner cualquier cosa en mi bandeja de comida.

Al acercarme a ellos, y en particular a Edward, comenzó aquella otra sensación tan familiar de nerviosismo y del ritmo cardiaco acelerado, pero de nuevo disminuyó en cuanto estuve cerca y pude fijarme en el rostro angelical de mi "nuevo" mejor amigo, como él mismo se nombraba. No es que no fuera cierto, pero me gustaba escuchar como lo decía.

Ya desde antes de sentarme, pude notar que algo estaba diferente. Los Hale y Emmett intercambiaban discretos murmullos y sonrisitas de complicidad; Alice siempre estaba enérgica y sonriente, pero hoy estaba más… excitada que de costumbre; Edward era el único que estaba relativamente normal, pero incluso el tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos que me hacía sentirme extrañamente nerviosa.

-- ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos el día de hoy? -- les dije con cierta hostilidad. Emmett soltó una risita de autosuficiencia y palmeó la silla junto a él para que me sentara.

-- ¿A nosotros? Nada de lo que debas preocuparte… Por lo menos no hoy.

-- Cállate Emmett -- le rugió Alice lanzándole una mirada asesina, luego se recompuso y se volvió hacia mí -- Lo que pasa es que tenemos que cancelar la ida al cine de mañana Bella.

Cine… ¿Cine?... ¡Cine!... Lo había olvidado por completo. Apenas ayer acordamos que el sábado iríamos a Port Angeles a ver una película. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Una película y la oscuridad en la sala de proyecciones era algo que se salía de lo convencional cuando se trataba de ir con mi peculiar grupo de amigos. Realmente no le podías poner mucha atención al filme, pero las bromas de Emmett, Jasper y Edward, junto con el ocurrente sarcasmo de las chicas, incluyéndome, lo hacía mucho más divertido de lo normal. Algo que no te querrías perder por nada. Una oleada de desilusión me recorrió cuando asimilé que mi fin de semana pasaría entre tareas y deberes de casa.

-- ¿Y por qué decidieron cancelar? -- dije intentando ocultar el desencanto en mi voz.

-- Anoche nuestros padres decidieron que deberíamos tener una "improvisada" reunión familiar para este sábado -- me dijo Edward con una tierna sonrisa, gracias a eso, por un momento olvidé donde estaba.

-- Estos compromisos familiares no son muy frecuentes, es por eso que no podemos ausentarnos -- me explicó Alice, y suspirando añadió -- Así que tendremos que posponer lo del cine hasta la siguiente semana supongo.

Era comprensible. No estaba enojada con ellos ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar la sensación de pesimismo que me había inundado la cabeza.

-- Bueno, entonces nos veremos hasta el lunes ¿cierto? -- en el interior me alegré de que aún tuviera dos clases para compartir con Edward antes de despedirme.

-- ¿De qué hablas Bella? Tú vendrás a la reunión mañana -- me dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

Por un momento me quedé en blanco, y de pronto la actitud extraña de todos tuvo sentido.

-- ¿Yo?... Pero Alice las reuniones familiares son para las familias. Yo no soy de tu familia -- me sentí incomprensiblemente incómoda al decir lo último. Ella me miró con los mismos ojos entrecerrados que Edward había puesto hacía algunos meses, pero después, igual que él, relajo la expresión y me contraatacó con el tono de voz más dulce que le hubiera escuchado:

-- Eso depende de la perspectiva. Y además ¿no recuerdas que tu y yo somos como hermanas? -- lo dijo otra vez con ese tono insinuante y yo, otra vez, me hice la desentendida.

-- Nuestro concepto de familia no solo incluye los lazos consanguíneos Bella -- me explico Emmett con aires de sabelotodo -- por ejemplo, Rose y Jazz van a las reuniones familiares porque los consideramos parte de nuestra familia. Igual que tú -- me dedicó una cariñosa y cálida sonrisa.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón a Emmett, que ahora me había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros, y sentí como se formaba un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

-- Chicos no se que decir… -- les dije con la voz entrecortada y notablemente conmovida.

-- Solo di que si -- me pidió Edward tomándome de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Lo miré y tenía los ojos llenos de un sentimiento que en el momento no pude nombrar, pero que removió todo mi interior con un fuerte estremecimiento.

-- De acuerdo -- lo dije en un murmullo y mirándolo solo a él pero pareció suficiente para que todos dieran el asunto por terminado y pasaran a algo más.

Edward seguía mirándome con esos ojos tan calidos. Lo vi fruncir el cejo y los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo y en vez de decir nada me dio un último apretón para después soltarme y dedicarse a jugar con una lata de refresco. Me quedé confundida pero intente no darle demasiada importancia y me uní a la charla de los demás como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Terminó el almuerzo y todos se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes acordar la hora en que nos reuniríamos al día siguiente para el previo a la reunión organizada por los Cullen.

Mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestra clase de Biología, pude notar que entre Edward y yo se acrecentaba cierta incomodidad, debido al hecho de que ninguno de los dos pronunciaba una palabra. Esto jamás había pasado, ni siquiera cuando recién nos conocimos, y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

Entramos al aula y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Pasaron cinco largos minutos y seguíamos sin hablar y con la vista al frente. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Edward nunca se había mostrado tan distante conmigo. Una vez había tenido que presenciar una discusión que se dio entre él y Alice justo a la hora del almuerzo:

_A pesar de que el tono de sus voces seguía siendo modulado, el modo en que pronunciaban las palabras era irónico, hiriente y claramente agresivo; a mi me parecía que la discusión era una reacción exagerada para un problema tan pequeño (Edward había sido reprendido gracias a que Alice había olvidado hacer los deberes que le tocaban en casa), pero no me atreví siquiera a interrumpirles, ni yo ni nadie mas en la mesa; Los siempre amables hermanos Cullen lucían intimidantes cuando se enfadaban. Segundos antes de que sonara el timbre, Alice se levantó de su asiento furiosa, se disculpó con los demás por tal espectáculo y salió como bólido de la cafetería seguida de un confundido Jasper. Cuando sonó el timbre Edward soltó un suspiro cansado, también se disculpó y me pidió que nos marcháramos a nuestra clase; yo seguía impresionada y nerviosa así que no hice ningún comentario, pero en cuanto nos sentamos Edward se volvió hacia mi con la expresión apesadumbrada, se disculpó conmigo otra vez, de un modo más ferviente. Después de que le aseguré que no tenía nada de que disculparse conmigo volvió a su estado de ánimo normal: amable, divertido y caballeroso; el estaba tan bien que me olvidé de la pelea hasta el final de las clases cuando vi a Alice recargada en el Volvo de Edward con ojos recelosos. Temí que volviera a desatarse una "silenciosa" pelea como hacía unas horas, pero en vez de eso los hermanos se ofrecieron disculpas mutuamente y todo quedó olvidado y en paz._

Ni siquiera en aquella ocasión Edward había mostrado una mala actitud hacia mí, me preguntaba a que se debía tan repentino y radical cambio. Me giré un poco para verlo a la cara. Él se inclinaba sobre la mesa, apoyado en sus antebrazos; no parecía enojado, mas bien, parecía que estaba concentrado al máximo en algo. Tuve el impulso de hablarle, pero lo hice titubeante y con un hilo de voz:

-- E… Edward… -- el volteó a verme al instante con la misma expresión de concentración, sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían calidos, algo que me alivió y me desconcertó al mismo tiempo.

-- ¿Estas molesto por algo? -- mi pregunta le tomó desprevenido y abrió unos ojos como platos. Parecía que él no se había percatado de la actitud que proyectaba.

-- Claro que no Bella ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -- su voz sonó… ¿asustada?

Ya no pude responderle porque, por algo que no terminaba de comprender, se formó un nudo en mi garganta y bajé la mirada intentando ocultarle mis ojos que se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera sus brazos rodeándome de una manera algo ruda al principio, pero que se suavizó cuando sus brazos se acomodaron y sus manos encontraron el lugar perfecto en mi espalda para posarse, recargo su mejilla junto a la mía e inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera besando mi hombro aun sobre la ropa.

Agradecí infinitamente a lo que fuera que estuviera retrasando al profesor, pero aun así no estábamos solos y pude notar como más de dos pares de ojos se desorbitaban por la impresión. No pude evitarlo y le dediqué una mirada hostil al más cercano, afortunadamente eso sirvió para que dejaran de mirarnos, por lo menos tan evidentemente, y yo aproveché para deslizar mis brazos por la cintura de Edward y aspirar profundamente su fragancia, única y varonil, que hacia que mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida propia.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron desde mis omóplatos hasta mi cintura, suavemente, acariciando tiernamente. Sobra decir que mi corazón latía como desquiciado, tanto que temí que él pudiera escucharlo estando tan cerca de mi… tan cerca.

Sin dejar de abrazarme, alejó su rostro lentamente de mi hombro, rozando mi mejilla con sus tersos labios… era delirante. Instintivamente gire mi rostro hacia él cuando sentí que su boca se encontraba imposiblemente cerca de la mía. Nuestros labios estaban separados por escasos milímetros y podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo al estrecharme aun más entre sus brazos.

-- Bella… -- susurró despacio y su aliento dulce me envolvió haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran completamente y que mi mente se desconectara. Ya no podía pensar en nada, no me importaba en donde estuviéramos o quien nos estuviera mirando, solo podía concentrarme en sentirlo.

Por un fugaz instante pensé que haría el ridículo ya que nunca había besado a nadie en mi vida, pero eso dejó de tener importancia cuando sentí el tímido roce de sus labios acariciando los míos.

Suave, lento, tierno, delicioso. Así fue el primer beso de mi vida. Todo desapareció excepto el calor y el aroma embriagante de su cuerpo, y el asombroso sabor de sus labios entrelazados con los míos; era indescriptible, maravilloso, increíble, era simplemente lo mejor que me había pasado. Aún cuando el oxígeno que llegaba a mis pulmones comenzaba a ser insuficiente no quería separarme de él; aceptaría de buena gana la muerte por asfixia si de esa manera pudiera quedarme justo donde estaba y no moverme hasta que los últimos restos de vida escaparan en mi aliento, sería la mas dulce de las muertes.

Después de una eternidad, mi mente aun debilitada notó en los movimientos de Edward que el beso estaba por concluir. Separo su boca de la mía lentamente y comenzó a inhalar de manera errática, lo imité y el aire fresco que entró a mis pulmones me aclaró los pensamientos a medias, pero lo suficiente para poder enfocar la vista y darme cuenta del semblante de Edward.

Él era infinitamente hermoso, pero la expresión que tenia pintada ahora en sus perfectas facciones le daba un nuevo grado de belleza que me parecería imposible de no estarla viendo con mis propios ojos: pensé que solo yo era capaz de algo así, pero Edward tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, y la palidez de su piel hacía que resaltara aún más, los ojos verdes, ligeramente entrecerrados, estaban cristalinos y mostraban cierta incredulidad, y sus labios, generalmente teñidos de un suave color rosado, ahora estaban encendidos gracias a la fricción del tan maravilloso acto recién culminado y mantenía una sonrisa tierna y algo boba, aunque difícilmente se le podría adjudicar ese calificativo al dueño de los labios. Decir que estaba divino sería quedarse corto.

Ignoraba del todo como se vería mi cara en esos momentos pero a él pareció gustarle ya que deshizo su abrazo (por lo cual me quejé mentalmente) y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos para luego decirme:

-- Luces completamente adorable.-- me sonrió ampliamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-- Y tú luces completamente sonrojado -- me soltó la cara delicadamente (por lo que proteste de nuevo mentalmente) y se rió por lo bajo, parecía apenado y nervioso.

Dejo de reír y cambió el tema, eso me confundió un poco pero no me molestó ya que ahora que tenía la cabeza más despejada comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa y no quería tocar temas delicados con la voz aguda y temblorosa.

-- ¿Y donde están todos? -- preguntó con un fingido tono casual. Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que el aula estaba vacía. Me sentí aliviada por ese detalle ya que eso significaba que nadie había presenciado lo anterior… o tal vez si y no me había dado cuenta, aunque como hubiera podido hacerlo pero en fin, lo deje pasar como si nada, si seguía pensando en eso me daría un ataque de pánico escénico.

Me encogí de hombros. Edward se puso serio otra vez y me miró a los ojos fijamente, le sostuve la mirada, también muy seria, mientras pensaba en lo que seguiría a continuación, ¿deberíamos fingir que no había pasado nada y actuar con naturalidad, como siempre?

La campana del término de clase sonó y Edward y yo dimos un bote en nuestros asientos por el susto. Después de que el sonido se extinguiera nos miramos intentando calmar la respiración. Nos dimos cuenta de lo ridículo de nuestra actitud y soltamos una carcajada. Aun riéndonos salimos del salón hacia la siguiente clase. La tensión se había disipado y en su lugar solo había quedado cierta cortedad, lo cual significaba que ninguno de los dos iba a fingir que no había ocurrido.

Al terminar las clases Edward me llevó hasta mi casa en su amado Volvo, la atmósfera era relajada y él y yo hablábamos y hacíamos bromas como siempre. Cuando llegamos, sin embargo, en vez de sólo despedirnos en el auto, Edward salió conmigo y se sentó en el único escalón del pórtico de mi casa. Me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado y el estómago me dio un vuelco. Pensé que seguiríamos con el tema que habíamos dejado inconcluso, y de hecho así fue. Edward parecía nervioso de nuevo cuando comenzó a hablar.

-- Respecto a lo que pasó en Biología, quiero pedirte una disculpa.

La oleada de desencanto me golpeó fuerte. ¿Una disculpa? ¿Eso significaba que el se arrepentía?

-- Lo siento, es que me dejé llevar, y yo no sabía si tu estarías de acuerdo y… y yo… -- ¿Qué no mi reacción daba a entender que sí estaba de acuerdo? Con ternura recordé que a pesar de todo Edward era un caballero y era lógico que se sintiera de esa manera; con respuesta favorable o sin ella, sus principios lo "obligaban" a disculparse por su actitud "ligera y poco cortés". Me reí para restarle importancia y que dejara de sentirse así, ya que yo me sentía… como si flotara.

-- Edward esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. De verdad… esta… bien.

Me entendió al instante como siempre. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me acarició el dorso y la palma intermitentemente, soltó un suspiro y me regaló una de esas cálidas sonrisas que me derretían.

-- Bella te quiero.

Le sonreí en respuesta, ya me lo había dicho en otras ocasiones, y yo siempre le contestaba que también lo quería.

-- Pero esta vez quiero que lo tomes como algo más que solo cariño de mejores amigos -- entendía perfectamente, el corazón me latía muy rápido, quería contestarle pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta debido al nerviosismo.

-- Estoy enamorado de ti Isabella Swan, y quiero que sepas que estoy luchando para conquistarte… -- y en voz baja añadió -- espero que no te pongas muy difícil.

Se rió de su propio chiste aligerando la atmósfera, mientras yo luchaba con el nudo de nervios que no me dejaba contestar. ¿Qué él no sabia que no tenia que hacer nada? Yo ya estaba más que conquistada. Como no podía hablar me lancé a su cuello, apretándolo fuerte con una gran abrazo asfixiante, aunque el era más fuerte que yo obviamente y no le hacía daño.

-- También te quiero -- logré decirle con un hilo de voz, en respuesta el me abrazó más fuerte, y yo sentí como el nudo se disolvía y como la calidez de su cuerpo y su aroma me envolvían otra vez en una suave espiral de sensaciones.

Nos separamos (demasiado pronto) y nos quedamos tomados de las manos, Edward seguía sonriendo resplandeciente. Todo estaba perfecto, y de improviso comenzó a llover.

Mi ánimo se vino abajo por un momento, pero Edward miraba hacia la lluvia con una expresión calculadora y una sexy sonrisa torcida.

-- ¿Sabes que siempre he tenido deseos de dar un beso bajo la lluvia? -- volteó a verme con una mirada insinuante y se me escapo el aliento de golpe, al tiempo que sentía el enjambre en mi estomago agitarse violentamente.

Edward se levantó y me extendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Lo hice dubitativamente. Sabía lo que seguía pero hubiera preferido que no fuera bajo la congelante lluvia de un día normal en Forks.

Edward sintió mi resistencia y soltó una carcajada al jalarme hacia la lluvia junto con él. De inmediato estuvimos empapados y yo jadeaba y tiritaba a causa del frío. Edward se puso frente a mí y entonces se me olvido todo otra vez.

Su mirada de esmeralda quemaba como carbón al rojo vivo en el fondo de mi alma. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro delicadamente y se acercó a mí despacio; me puse de puntillas para alcanzarlo y entonces volví a sentir la textura ardiente de sus labios en los míos. Empezó suave y tierno como antes, pero de pronto sus labios se volvieron más intensos y en un movimiento abrieron más los míos, sentí en el interior de mi boca su aliento dulce y adictivo y eso hizo que perdiera los estribos. Me arrojé a su cuello como hacía unos momentos y enredé mis dedos en su cabello mojado atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Edward soltó mi rostro solo para aferrarme por la cintura, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo. Sentía el roce de su lengua tersa y húmeda en la mía, y cada movimiento de ellas enviaba una descarga eléctrica a través de mi columna. Su calor inigualable y su sabor intoxicante eran, en definitiva, lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la vida. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo, ahora anhelaba el contacto con la lluvia para refrescarme ¿Seguiría lloviendo? Tenía la sensación de que las gotas se evaporaban antes incluso de tocarnos.

El ritmo disminuyó y el beso se volvió suave y tierno otra vez. Edward me dejó en el suelo muy despacio. Nos separamos lentamente, pero por poco tiempo ya que volvimos a abrazarnos. Me reí para mis adentros al ver resbalar la lluvia por el brazo de Edward y darme cuenta de que apenas en la mañana estaba quejándome del clima; ahora sabía que no vería la lluvia de igual manera nunca más.

Justo ahí, entre los brazos de Edward, recargada en su pecho, escuchando a si agitado corazón latir y sintiendo sus brazos fuertes rodeándome, me di cuenta de que no querría estar en otro lugar ni haciendo nada mas.

Estaba justo donde quería. Simplemente cerca de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews porfitas.**


	4. Sueño o realidad

**Capítulo 4**

**Sueño o realidad.**

Era ya muy tarde en Forks, Washington, cerca de la una de la madrugada, y llovía como de costumbre, sin embargo, el sonido repiqueteante de las gotas golpeando contra mi ventana me parecía ahora reconfortante y encantador, sobre todo porque traía a mi cabeza recuerdos nítidos de la maravillosa tarde que había pasado hacía tan solo una horas.

De hecho era eso lo que no me permitía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de Edward Cullen, perfecto en todos sus detalles, acercándose lentamente, cada vez más hasta que...

- ¡Dios! - exclamé abriendo los ojos de pronto. Si seguía recordando eso moriría de taquicardia. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama me levanté y fui directo al cuarto de baño, abrí el pequeño compartimiento detrás del espejo y tomé el frasco que me prometía una noche de sueño profundo.

No teníamos tranquilizantes, somníferos ni nada por el estilo, solo unos cuantos frascos y cajas con analgésicos variados. Daba lo mismo; tenía tan poca tolerancia a los analgésicos que tendrían el mismo efecto que tres Valium al mismo tiempo.

Tomé dos antigripales con un trago de agua y regresé a mi cama, satisfecha de saber que en unos minutos estaría durmiendo como un bebé. De regreso en mi revuelta cama me dediqué al placer de sentir el rápido latido de mi corazón al evocar una vez más aquellos deslumbrantes ojos verdes y esos magníficos labios sonrosados, hasta que poco a poco me quedé dormida.

Desperté a regañadientes de mi tranquilo y profundo sueño; me incorporé con los ojos casi cerrados todavía y comencé a sentir un ligero mareo, ese era el inconveniente de no dormir por las vías naturales, sin embargo el malestar se fue de pronto, ya que pude percatarme de que a través de mis cortinas se filtraba una luz cálida y brillante. Me acerqué a la ventana para asegurarme de que no seguía soñando, y en efecto, el día estaba perfectamente hermoso y soleado, algo increíble.

Me vestí y peiné rápidamente, para después bajar a desayunar un tazón de cereal. No había rastro de Charlie así que no tenía a nadie para distraerme antes de la "cita", lo que, para mi mala suerte, solo acrecentaba los nervios que ya sentía.

Después de desayunar a toda prisa salí y me monté en mi camioneta. Conduje alrededor de veinte minutos hasta llegar a un sendero terroso en el cual ya me esperaba Edward. Salté de la cabina ansiosamente y me acerqué a él con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Edward! - el se veía diferente aunque no lograba identificar por qué. Se acercó sonriéndome de esa manera tan… enloquecedora, si, esa es la palabra.

- ¿No crees que… - antes de que terminara de hablar me puso un dedo sobre los labios haciendo que callara inmediatamente. Entonces acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para rozar mis labios con los suyos suavemente. Duró apenas un instante y al separarse me tomó de la mano para después empezar a recorrer el sendero.

No me pareció que anduviéramos mucho por el sendero pero de pronto Edward giró bruscamente a la derecha internándose en el bosque. Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la espesura del bosque dotándole de un brillante color jade que lo hacía lucir hermoso.

Edward comenzó a avanzar más deprisa y me preocupó que pudiéramos perdernos, pero cada vez que intentaba explicar mis temores el se volvía para silenciarme colocando su dedo índice extendido sobre sus labios que tenían la misma encantadora sonrisa. Antes de darme por vencida lo intenté por última vez, y, como esperaba, Edward repitió el gesto, sin embargo no fue eso lo que hizo que las palabras murieran al instante. Fueron sus ojos.

Mientras la misma bella sonrisa seguía en su lugar, el hermoso color esmeralda parecía haberse congelado, dejando sus ojos completamente inexpresivos. Eso me turbó de una manera desagradable, haciéndome sentir un estremecimiento extraño. Como si tuviera miedo.

Seguí caminando en completo silencio, aunque ahora ya no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de dar un paso más. De un momento a otro noté que la luminosidad estaba disminuyendo hasta dejar el bosque con un tono verde oscuro y apagado, sumido en las habituales sombras, y entonces llegamos a un pequeño espacio abierto entre los árboles, poco menos que un claro.

Edward me soltó y se mantuvo de espaldas a mí. No me atreví a preguntar nada porque en mi estómago seguía alojado ese extraño sentimiento de temor. Sin previo aviso Edward volteó a mirarme y lo que vi me dejo horrorizada.

Toda muestra de amabilidad, ternura o calidez se había esfumado de su rostro, aun pálido y hermoso. Los ojos que me habían cautivado por su dulzura se habían vuelto sombríos, apagados, tenebrosos, igual que el bosque alrededor. Su expresión era dura y su actitud hostil cargó el ambiente dejándolo pesado y tenso.

- ¿E… Edward? - no entendía de que iba todo eso. ¿Para qué me había traído justo a este lugar? Podía deducir de su comportamiento que no era para hacer un lindo día de campo; tal vez su intención era dejarme sola y que me perdiera. De cualquier manera la pregunta importante no era ¿Para qué? sino ¿Por qué? De pronto soltó un fuerte suspiro, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración, y cerró los ojos.

Seguramente fueron solo un par de minutos, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad el tiempo transcurrido hasta que volvió a abrirlos. Entonces comenzó a hablarme.

- Esto es difícil para mi pero debo hacerlo. Lo siento mucho Bella - ¿Y ahora por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba y quería enmendar su error? Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él siguió hablando, con la voz aun más cortante:

- El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue maravilloso, pero no podemos seguir por ese camino. Ya es momento de que cada quien siga con su vida - ¿seis meses de ser amigos le habían parecido demasiado tiempo? ¿Era yo tan detestable? O era él quien era demasiado voluble.

Me sentía a punto de ser aplastada por la oscuridad del bosque a mi alrededor. No podía pensar en nada excepto en el dolor lacerante de mi corazón. Quería decirle que dejara de decir estupideces pero el nudo en la garganta provocado por las lágrimas, incontrolables y humillantes, no me permitía tomar aire para hacerlo. Me estaba asfixiando.

Lo vi poner una expresión de culpa al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para irse y dejarme sola, tal como quería. El terror me invadió; tenía miedo de quedarme sola en esa negrura insondable en que se había convertido el maravilloso bosque jade de hacía unos momentos… ¿O serían horas? Sentía un pánico irracional de no volver a ver jamás aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba y de convertirme en un despojo de ser humano muerto en vida.

Sentí una fuerza descomunal tirando de mi tembloroso cuerpo hacia abajo, doblándome, postrándome, haciéndome sentir el suelo cubierto de hierba, duro y frío debajo de mis manos y rodillas. Quería incorporarme e ir tras él, quería gritarle que se detuviera y regresara por mí; pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Me sentía como en uno de esos sueños aterradores en donde no puedes moverte ni gritar sin importar cuanto lo intentes, sin poder huir ni luchar contra lo que te atemoriza.

Mientras observaba su difusa silueta alejarse cada vez más tuve la determinación de obligar al aire a abrirse paso hasta mis pulmones, para lograr proferir ese grito que estaba segura me salvaría de aquel martirio de una u otra forma. Tomé todo el aire que pude y después lo impulse con fuerza a través de mi traquea.

_¡Edward!_

Percibía el ardor en la garganta y el esfuerzo en el estómago, pero aquel grito desquiciado resonó solo dentro de los límites de mi mente nublada por el dolor.

xxxxxxxx

- ¡Edward! - desperté sobresaltada, por las imágenes en mi cabeza y por mi propio grito. Me incorpore rígidamente, aferrando con fuerza las mantas de mi cama. En un principio pensé que aun era de noche ya que no podía ver nada, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que eran las lágrimas las que no me permitían distinguir nada. Seguí llorando, sin apenas hacer ruido y mordiéndome el labio para no gritar, intentando recordar si aquello realmente había pasado o tan solo había sido una pesadilla, terrible y demasiado real.

Aún llorando y con manos temblorosas me volví para tomar el pequeño reloj digital que estaba siempre en mi buró. Eran las nueve en punto de la mañana del día sábado; me esperaba una cita con mis amigos para una reunión familiar, y no había vuelto a ver a Edward desde la tarde anterior. Eso me tranquilizó porque obviamente aquellas horrendas imágenes nunca ocurrieron en realidad. Sin embargo, aún me quedaba la sensación de que aquella escena se volvería realidad, como si hubiera sido un sueño premonitorio. Se veía y, lo que es peor, se sentía demasiado real.

Después de limpiarme las lágrimas como una veintena de veces más, por fin logré dejar de llorar y levantarme de la cama. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara para despejarme pero de poco sirvió; tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Fatal.

No podía hacer mucho por mi cara así que bajé a desayunar antes de vestirme, pero en cuanto entré a la cocina me invadió un escalofrío que me dejó clavada en el suelo. Todo se veía exactamente igual que en mi sueño. No era como si mi cocina cambiara de color cada día, pero la sensación de repetición era abrumadora: tenía la misma sensación de apacible soledad porque Charlie no estaba en casa, cada paso que daba era el mismo que el de mi sueño, los sonidos fuera de la casa eran idénticos e incluso podía anticiparme a los sonidos y cosas que vería. Resultaba espantosamente tétrico.

En una actitud estúpida, hice exactamente lo mismo y de igual manera que en el sueño: me acerqué a un gabinete, saqué el tazón, después tome el cereal de la alacena y le leche del refrigerador, serví ambos en el tazón con la misma cadencia que en el sueño, y entonces, de un momento a otro, la sensación de repetición terminó, aunque seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Seguía atontada por lo que había pasado cuando me senté a la mesa a masticar cada bocado con extrema lentitud, comparando lo vivido con la pesadilla. En un lugar lejano de mi mente, una vocecilla me decía que debía darme prisa, pero otra voz, más apremiante, me decía que debía hacer lo que estuviera en mi mano para no volver a tener la sensación de repetición, de lo contrario la pesadilla podría volverse realidad.

- Qué absurdo - musité para mi misma.

Tres repentinos golpes en la puerta me hicieron pegar un bote en mi asiento. Miré el reloj y maldije al darme cuenta de que había desperdiciado casi una hora en mis tontas cavilaciones. Aún sobresaltada me dirigí a abrir la puerta, rogando porque a Edward se le hubiera hecho tarde y no fuera él quien estuviera tocando. Otro absurdo.

El estómago me dio un vuelco al abrir la puerta y verlo parado, inmóvil, frente a mí. Era aun más hermoso que en mis sueños; más hermoso porque era real y más hermoso porque sus ojos seguían siendo cálidos. Suspiré de alivio y tomé su mano; sus dedos estaban tibios a pesar de que el día era frío y nublado. Me daba la impresión de que el calor que desprendía no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Me sonrió deslumbrantemente y todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron… a tal grado que olvidé que todavía llevaba puesto el pijama. Por supuesto, Edward me lo recordó.

- Una elección interesante. Se ve bastante cómodo –- dijo con un tono ligeramente burlón.

De inmediato sentí como la sangre tornaba mis mejillas de un intenso color rojo. Sin decir una palabra me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar y cuando cerré la puerta me lancé de inmediato a las escaleras murmurando al pasar un apenas inteligible "dame un minuto".

Me puse unos vaqueros y un suéter de color granate que se ajustaba perfectamente encima de una ligera camiseta blanca, me cepillé el cabello y bajé de nuevo dando saltitos por las escaleras.

- Eso fue rápido. ¿Lista?

- Claro –- respondí animadamente.

El Volvo plateado de Edward nos esperaba junto a la acera. Él manejaba mucho más rápido que yo así que en cuestión de diez minutos ya estábamos junto al sendero que se adentraba en el bosque y que, por lo que me habían contado, bordeaba a lo lejos el jardín trasero de la casa Cullen. Después de caminar durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, llegamos al pequeño claro en donde ya nos esperaban Rose, Alice y Jazz. Nos saludamos y mientras Rosalie y yo éramos arrastradas a una interminable conversación sobre ropa, zapatos y accesorios, Edward y Jasper se alejaron un poco para hablar en privado.

Ocasionalmente lanzaba discretas miradas de auxilio a Edward, pero éste solo negaba y sonreía con suficiencia, dándome a entender que no haría nada por evitarme el suplicio al que me sometía Alice. En uno de esos vistazos pude darme cuenta de que Jasper reía con discreción mientras Edward lucía ciertamente apenado y clavaba la mirada en el césped sobre el cual permanecían sentados, luego mi rubio amigo palmeaba la espalda de Edward y él le sonreía con algo muy parecido al orgullo y con las mejillas coloradas. Era una escena de lo más extraña ya que no imaginaba de que podrían estar hablando, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con mis cavilaciones Emmett irrumpió en el claro vociferando como un loco y lanzándose sobre nosotras. Ni siquiera pude moverme.

Las tres nos estábamos sofocando debajo de su enorme anatomía, pero no podíamos parar de reír al tiempo que le hacíamos cosquillas y lo pellizcábamos para lograr que se levantara; él también se reía y su cuerpo se sacudía por las carcajadas haciendo que el aire se nos escapara más bruscamente. Al final cuando pudieron dejar de reír un poco, Edward y Jasper lograron apartarlo entre jaloneos, empujones y patadas.

Edward me tendió la mano para que me levantara. Cuando por fin estuve de pie me percaté de que en el claro, junto con nosotros, había un muchacho que no conocía y que además no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Era tan alto como Emmett aunque menos corpulento, tenia una piel morena y lustrosa y el cabello largo, lacio y negro sujeto en una discreta coleta tras la nuca aunque algunos mechones le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Era muy guapo.

Todos se percataron de nuestro intercambio de miradas y Emmett nos presentó de inmediato:

- Hey Bells, él es Jacob Black. Jake esta hermosura es Bella Swan.

- Es un placer Jacob –- dije mientras le extendía la mano y le sonreía con cierta timidez.

- Jake –- me corrigió con una deslumbrante sonrisa -. El placer es todo mío Bella.

Me tomó la mano pero en vez de agitarla un par de veces como cualquier persona, la llevó a sus labios mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y depositó en ella un suave beso. Me sonrojé profusamente en el acto.

La risa escandalosa de Emmett se dejó escuchar acompañada de una más discreta de Rose y Jazz.

- Este chico no pierde tiempo, cierto? –- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a Jake y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros -, te aviso que no puedes usar tus artimañas de playboy con Bells, ella es un inocente ángel.

Me sonrojé aun más con el comentario de Emmett y tuve que bajar la cabeza para intentar ocultarlo un poco.

- Para nada hombre. Esos días han terminado - sentí su oscura mirada clavada en mí y eso me hizo sentir algo incómoda y nerviosa.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada para sentir apoyo pero él tenia los ojos clavados en Jake y lo miraba de mala manera. Jacob parecía no darse cuenta en absoluto de la mirada hostil que le dedicaba Edward, ni él ni nadie más porque de inmediato dejaron pasar el tema y comenzaron a hablar sobre un balón. Los chicos querían jugar un poco antes de la reunión familiar.

Nosotras nos apartamos porque no teníamos ninguna gana de ser _"tackleadas"_ *por aquellos monstruos, así que decidimos sentarnos a charlar tranquilamente sobre el césped que estaba iluminado por unos tenues rayos de sol. Observé como Emmett y Jasper intentaban convencer a Edward para que jugara pero éste negaba repetidamente. Los chicos no se rindieron y al cabo de un par de minutos Edward aceptó aunque de mala gana.

Jasper y Edward hicieron equipo contra Emmett y Jacob. Al principio solo se lanzaban el balón amistosamente pero después de unos minutos todas las chicas, y también Emmett y Jasper, pudimos darnos cuenta de que el juego se había convertido en una disfrazada pelea entre Edward y Jacob. A pesar de que bromeaban entre pase y pase las _tackleadas_ y bloqueos que se daban el uno al otro no eran para nada delicados, y era más que obvia su agresividad cuando me fijé en la expresión de furiosa hostilidad que tenía Edward grabada en sus bellas facciones. Jacob tampoco lo pasó por alto aunque no parecía entender la razón de su comportamiento. Yo tampoco a decir verdad.

Cuando las sutilezas se olvidaron por completo y el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tangiblemente agresivo, Emmett dio por terminado el juego; quedaron empatados. Edward se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se tendió sobre el césped a un par de metros de donde yo estaba. Dudé un poco pero al final me levanté y me acerqué lentamente a él. Una de sus manos descansaba tras de su cabeza mientras que con el hueco del codo del otro brazo se tapaba los ojos, su boca permanecía abierta recuperando forzadamente el aliento perdido. Me senté junto a él con las piernas cruzadas. Puse mi mano en su abdomen y lo sentí moverse al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Él levanto un poco el brazo y al verme me dedicó una sonrisa aunque pude darme cuenta de que su ceño seguía en tensión.

- ¿Estas bien Edward?

Se incorporó con un movimiento brusco y me sobresalté un poco. No me contestó pero tomó la mano que antes descansara sobre él y comenzó a acariciarla con sus dedos largos y perfectos. Acariciaba con suavidad el dorso y la palma, apretaba gentilmente los nudillos, palpaba con delicadeza cada dedo como si quisiera discernir la estructura ósea debajo de la piel. Las caricias eran sencillas pero no por eso menos electrizantes, tanto que casi olvido lo que le había preguntado hasta que de nuevo me fijé en su ceño fruncido y entonces me di cuenta de que se estaba relajando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente quedó inexpresivo. Suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, luego clavó sus intensos ojos esmeraldas en los míos.

- Ahora estoy mejor.

Pude notar la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos pero aun así sabía que había algo que le molestaba. Capté movimientos bruscos en la periferia de mi visión y al voltear pude ver que Jake se sentaba en el césped a unos cuantos metros pero completamente en mi dirección. Su rostro estaba muy serio y no dejaba de mirarme ni a mi mano siendo acariciada. Si Edward se percató de eso no lo demostró y siguió con su tarea, esta vez con mi otra mano.

Volví a mirar a Jake y su expresión no había cambiado, seguía vigilando los movimientos de Edward sobre mí. Por su parte, Edward había vuelto a fruncir el ceño ligeramente y al verlo una vocecita susurró en mi mente con claridad: "celos".

¡Oh Dios, era tan obvio! Edward estaba celoso y molesto por lo que Jacob había hecho. Casi bufé al darme cuenta de lo absurda que era la situación pero al mismo tiempo sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago. Me parecía tierno y halagador que Edward sintiera celos de que otro chico siquiera pensara en intentar algo conmigo. No pude evitar reírme bajito y cuando Edward levantó la vista hacia mí me solté de sus manos y me impulsé para abrazarlo estrechamente. Caímos sobre la hierba ligeramente húmeda aún abrazados; después de unos segundos me levanté apenas lo suficiente para ver su rostro y noté con alegría que todo rastro de molestia había desaparecido. De pronto, en sus ojos brilló un destello pícaro, aferró sus brazos a mi alrededor con más fuerza y volvió el rostro para mirar, supuse yo, a Jacob. Yo también lo miré disimuladamente sólo para darme cuenta de que entrecerraba los ojos con algo parecido al coraje. Me sonrojé de nuevo y al verme Edward soltó una carcajada; avergonzada, dejé caer la cabeza sobre su pecho aunque no pude evitar contagiarme de su escandalosa risa.

Después de un minuto tomé verdadera conciencia de dónde estaba y el mundo se me olvidó; sentía el reconfortante calor del cuerpo de Edward traspasando mi ropa y la suave presión que sus brazos ejercían sobre mi cuerpo, pegándome más al suyo. Un repentino sonrojo que no era de vergüenza asomó en mis mejillas al mirarlo y encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome de una manera tierna y abrasadora al mismo tiempo.

Extendí la mano y acaricié sus bellos pómulos con suavidad. En involuntaria respuesta sus ojos se entornaron y sus labios se entreabrieron. Demasiado embelesada como para resistirme, acerqué mis labios a los suyos lentamente. El tibio perfume de su aliento me aturdió de una manera delicada y placentera y, cerrando los ojos, me dejé llevar por la dulce sensación que hacia hormiguear mi cuerpo entero.

Apenas había rozado sus tersos labios cuando una voz masculina y familiar susurró muy cerca de nosotros un saludo en inconfundible tono bromista:

- Hola parejita…

El saludo, aunque suave y amigable, hizo que se me erizara cada vello del cuerpo de un modo desagradable y de inmediato me envaré, sobresaltada.

Emmett estaba tendido boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados al frente y el mentón apoyado sobre ellos. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse. Finalmente, después de contener la risa todo lo que pudo, estalló en una carcajada al mismo tiempo que mis otros amigos, quienes nos observaban condescendientes a unos cuantos metros. La risa de Emmett se intensificó al observar mi expresión de sorpresa, con la boca medio abierta, los ojos como platos y el ceño fruncido. Miré a Edward que se limitó a rodar los ojos con aire exasperado antes de cubrir su cara de nuevo con su brazo.

- Lo siento, no pude resistirme –- dijo Emmett cuando logró controlarse -. Es hora de irse chicos, mamá y tía Esme deben estar a punto de quebrar el mármol con el golpeteo de los zapatos –- finalizó mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme y después hacía lo mismo con Edward.

Todos nos pusimos en marcha para regresar a los autos siguiendo a Emmett que iba por delante. Edward y yo quedamos al final, y caminamos tomados de la mano. Al internarnos de nuevo en el bosque recordé de súbito el sueño que había tenido y una escalofriante inquietud se apoderó de mi. Evoqué de nuevo los ojos hostiles del Edward de mi pesadilla y un escalofrío de miedo me atravesó la espalda.

Edward se percató de mi ligero temblor y me soltó la mano para poder pasarme el brazo por los hombros, estrechándome tierna y protectoramente contra él. Levanté el rostro hacia él y de nuevo sentí paz al contemplar sus preciosos ojos cálidos, tiernos y alegres. Enredé mis brazos en torno a su cintura sin dejar de caminar, sintiéndome feliz y decidiendo olvidarme de aquel sueño absurdo. Estando con él no tenía nada que temer. Edward y yo nos queríamos… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

*** Tacklear viene de la palabra Tackle que significa: atacar, atajar, etc**

**Hola  
**

**Antes que nada quiero ofrecer mis sinceras disculpas a quienes siguen esta historia por la terrible tardanza. Quisiera que supieran los motivos de ello: en primer lugar la inspiración me abandonó respecto a esta historia, después volvió pero para hacerme comenzar con otros fics y finalmente tuve que afrontar un proceso emocional que aun hoy en día no está superado y que destrozó mi ánimo de seguir escribiendo no solo esta historia sino todas las demás que comencé. No pretendo justificarme, simplemente creo que las personas que siguen el desarrollo de este fanfic merecen saber la razón de que haya parado por tanto tiempo.  
**

**Me apena decirlo hasta este momento pero tampoco quería simplemente publicar una nota, así que preferí hacérselos saber junto con el nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero retomar el "ritmo" sobre todo con este y otro fanfic (Ranma ½) que está en proceso y ya publicado, pero si no es de esa manera y los hago esperar mucho otra vez ofrezco disculpas de antemano y apelo a su comprensión: todos somos humanos.**

**Mil Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
